


Dean the Broken

by DestielSailsItself (killallofyourfriends)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Closeted, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, PTSD Dean, absent mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/pseuds/DestielSailsItself
Summary: This is my first fic, so forgive me for any tag errors. I need to learn how this works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so forgive me for any tag errors. I need to learn how this works.

"You faggot!" A fist rains down blows. Just when he thinks the hits will stop, they get faster and harder. The assailant takes a swig of his beer. "My son cannot be a fag." The fist raises again, preparing for another hit.

"No, no, no." Dean mumbles as he tosses and turns. Cas wakes up immediately, as if he can sense when Dean is distressed. He quickly sits up and turns to Dean. He is glistening with sweat. Cas starts shaking him.  
"Dean! Wake up! Dean, it's just a dream! Dean!" Cas says frantically, trying to save his boyfriend from one of his horrific nightmares. Dean continues mumbling. Cas shakes him harder.  
"NO!" Dean shouts and bolts upright. He is shaking and his brilliant green eyes are filled with tears. His blonde hair is drenched with sweat. The expression on Dean's face is sheer terror. He quickly looks around the small apartments bedroom, when he sees Cas the tears overflow and start streaming down his face. Cas opens his arms and Dean collapses into them.  
"Dean, it was only a dream. You're safe now, he can no longer hurt you. John's dead." Cas says as he strokes Dean's hair. His whole body is wracking with sobs.  
"I'm so sorry, Cas. So sorry. I don't deserve you." Dean manages to get out between heaves. "You are too nice to me. I'm broken."  
This causes Cas to tear up. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay." Cas whispers softly and pats his back. Soon Dean ceases crying and falls asleep. Cas lays down carefully with Dean sleeping on his chest. "If only you saw yourself as you really are." Cas says as he runs his fingers through Dean's hair. He eventually dozes off as well.  
Dean has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD, from his time in the military and from his abusive father. He and Cas often have nights like this. Where Dean has a night terror, and wakes him up and calms him down. Some nights are worse than others, tonight was one of the better ones. They are the worst when Cas isn't there to help. So, they never spend a night apart.

Cas wakes up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Dean singing along to Guns N' Roses 'Sweet Child O' Mine'. Cas slowly sits up and yawns. He pulls the comforter off of his legs and slowly swings them over the edge of the bed. He stands up, stretches, and finds an old t-shirt so he isn't walking around in his boxers, as much as Dean would like that. Cas trudges out of their room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen where he is greeted by Dean with coffee.  
"Morning sweetie," Dean catches him by the waist and pulls him is for a kiss. He lets go and gives him a coffee. "Here you go, sorry about last night. I hope you're not too tired, because we're meeting Sam and Gabe at the Fallen Angel for dinner and drinks tonight." Dean says as he flips pancakes.  
"Why are they here? They would have to fly in all the way from Vancouver." Cas asks as he sits down at the breakfast bar. Their kitchen is the best that you can get on the salary of a mechanic and a journalist, but Dean loved it.  
"They're here for my absent mother's sudden reconnection by birthday party. Yay," Dean hands Cas a plate piled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Cas takes it and starts eating.  
"Oh, yeah, that. Have you decided a cover for me? Friend? Roommate?" Cas says as he shovels eggs in his mouth.  
Dean stops and looks at Cas, "Lover?"


	2. Worried Brother

Cas nearly chokes on the eggs he is eating. "Haha.. Good one, but really who am I going to be?" He looks up at Dean, whose face could have been carved out of granite. Dean wipes his hands of on a rag and sits down next to Cas.  
"No, I'm serious. We've been together for what.. 8 years now? I think it's time to come out, the closet is getting a little cramped." He says then looks at Cas expectantly.  
"Fine, it's up to you. I'm not exactly closeted, so you wouldn't exactly be outing me." Cas takes a sip of his coffee and shrugs.  
"Thanks, babe," Dean says as he leans closer to him, pushing his plate aside. "You know what, how about we skip the meal and go straight to desert." Cas looks at Dean's suddenly lust filled eyes.  
"We do have an hour before we have to do any.." The rest of his words were cut off by Dean's lips meeting his own. Dean kisses him hungrily and reaches around Cas and grabs fistfuls of his t-shirt to pull him closer. Dean stands up, not breaking the kiss, and hoists Cas onto his hips. Cas wraps his legs around Dean's waist as they make their way to the bedroom.

"Sam, Sam! Stop ringing the doorbell, it won't make them come to the door any faster than the last 5 million times! They're probably asleep." Gabe says to Sam, as they stand in the snow outside Dean and Cas's apartment. Sam steps away from the gate, pulls up his scarf, and shoves his hands in his pockets worriedly.  
"I know, I know, but what if something is wrong? What if they were murdered? Kidnapped? Also, wha..." Gabe interrupts him, pulling his moose of a boyfriend closer.  
"Your big bro is fine. Anyways what would ringing the doorbell 5 million times do if that was true?" Gabe asks the Sasquatch towering over him.  
"Nothing." Sam says grumpily, because he knows he is right. Gabe grins, then hugs Sam. "Wait. What was that?"  
"What was what?" Gabe responds face first in Sam's down jacket.  
"That look, that is the look you get when you know something I don't." Sam pushes Gabe's face back so he can see it. He examines his face, Gabe grins again. "There! There it was again!" Sam shoves Gabe off.  
"There was what? This is my normal face," He turns around and looks at the street for a few moments." So, no wonder you think it is the look I get when I know something you don't." Gabe says while smiling and dancing around Sam.  
"Please tell me. Please, pretty please with sugar on top." Sam gives Gabe the double whammy. The begging voice, and the puppy dog eyes. Gabe dramatically falls over in a snow drift.  
"I have been slain by the mighty Samsquash. Therefore I will give you my secret." Sam smiles, then gives Gabe a hand up. "My secret is..... A KEY!!" He is now holding the key in the air like a medieval knight would hold a sword.  
"Gabe, this is amazing!" Sam rushes forward and takes it from him. "Where did you get it?" Gabe looks like a kid who is about to tell his parents that he got a hundred on his test.  
"I pick pocketed Cas, got a copy made, then returned the key. He never even noticed." Sam rushes forward and envelops Gabe in a huge hug. He lifts him easily a foot off the ground and shakes him, like a small child with a doll.  
"Genius. Horrible, but genius!" He puts Gabe back down on the cold cement then rushes over to the gate and unlocks it. "Now, let's see what was so important they missed dinner."


	3. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is shocked to find uninvited house guests sitting in his living room that have heard more than he wished they had.

Dean stumbles weakly down the small hallway to the kitchen, thinking about how amazingly lucky he is to have a boyfriend like Cas. He is only wearing pajama pants and is shirtless. He makes it to the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar. He starts to pick at the cold forgotten food on the counter. After a few minutes he realizes feeling that he isn't alone. He looks up from the food and looks around. There wasn't anyone else in the kitchen, so he got up to go to the living room. There he saw them, Sam and Gabriel. Gabe was smiling pleasantly, which is unlike him, and sitting on the couch. While Sam was looking slightly sick and leaning against the wall.  
"How long have you been here?" Dean asks hesitantly as he sits down in the arm chair. Gabe's smile widens and Sam looks a bit sicker.  
"Long enough to know why you missed dinner." Gabe give an eyebrow waggle and stands up. He walks over to a dresser in the corner and looks over his shoulder."Let me give you a hint. It wasn't something that would be in a PG movie." He opens it up and starts going through it's contents.  
"Oh my God," Dean puts his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Gabe. This is so embarrassing, this is not the way I wanted this to go."  
Gabe walks over and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, I'm all for you two having a relationship. But you nearly gave little Sammy over there a heart attack." Dean looks up at Sam, he smiles warily back and waves.  
"Sam, I'm sorry. This is-"  
"This is all my fault we shouldn't have barged in. If you weren't ready to come out, I'm the one that should be sorry. Please forgive me. I understand if you are mad at me and want us to leave." Sam starts walking to the door.  
"Woah, calm down Sam. This isn't the way I wanted to come out, but I'm not mad. I was actually going to tell you at dinner, but, well, we got sorta distracted..." Dean said while rubbing his neck. There was a few seconds of awkward silence that was interrupted by Gabe.  
"Well, that actually explains a lot," He sits down. "So, how long have you two been a thing?" He puts his chin in his hands and leans forward, ready to hear the juicy details. Sam sits down too, looking interested. Dean looks at him then at Gabe.  
He takes a deep breath, gathering his courage, then answers, "Don't kill me for not telling you sooner, but...eight years." Sam looks shocked and hurt, while Gabe looks happy and excited. Sam decides to talk first.   
"So, you have been keeping this from us for that long?" He seems to be struggling to get the words out. "I'm happy for you, I really am, but how would you feel if I had kept someone from you for that long?"  
Gabe cracks a huge smile then laughs, "Samsquatch, it hasn't been that long!" Both of the Winchesters turn to face him. "Sorry big boy, but I think now that Dean told us his secret, we should tell him ours." Dean's face changes from confusion to realization.  
"Are you two... a thing?" He says while pointing at them.  
Gabe nods proudly, "Going on four years next week, right?" He looks over to Sam, who nods in reply.  
"So, both of her sons are gay. How are we going to explain this to Mary tomorrow?" Dean wonders, he relaxes into a chair.  
At that time they hear footsteps muffled coming down the hallway. "Dean, honey, where are you? We missed the dinner with Gabe and Sam." Says a sleepy voice. Cas then walks into the living room wearing nothing but his boxers, a robe, and pink bunny slippers. His hair is tousled and he is carrying a mug of coffee. He looks shocked to see Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch calmly, after indefinitely hearing him call Dean honey. Cas looks at his attire and ties the robes belt. He sits down in the armchair next to Dean. "What did I miss?"


End file.
